


Eternal conflict Case 1: Into darkness

by Andyfire123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mystery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: Folks have been disappearing and even if they return they are no longer the person they were. Alyssa will find the truth of the matter, even if the world changes. No matter what the truth will be known. Even to the creatures of the night itself.





	1. Strange new case

"**That's not an explanation #####!"**

**She clenched her fist in frustration. The fact he was lying didn't bother her so much as the reasons he is lying.**

**He sighed. "It doesn't change it. I quit."**

**She slams the file down. "How about we tell the real reason now?"**

**He looked scared at the file. "You don't have to look into that. It's over, plenty of other things to work on."**

**That just confirmed everything she suspected since he started working at the office a year ago. "I'm honestly questioning how someone so smart can be so stupid. I knew you were lying since day one but that wasn't the issue."**

**She glares. "The truth on this file and these cases have you scared shitless."**

**His gaze saddens as he got closer. "Yeah, you don't drop things ever. Silly of me to think that."**

**He taps her forehead and her world begins to darken. He catches her before she falls over and gives one last smile before her world becomes dark.**

"**No worries, it will be as if I was never here. You'll have your life back."**

* * *

Alyssa woke up with a start on her desk. It wasn't odd for that to happen on occasion but the silence was almost eerie in the office.

_I know it's always been quiet, but it's like something has been off. It's been like this for over a month. Same time those dreams started._

She quickly got out of her stupor as the bell on the door rang. It was early but it wasn't unusual to have a client come sometimes at strange hours.

It was a middle-aged woman with brown hair and only small chalks of white. She looked like she rushed right here so she quickly let her in.

"I'm sorry, I was told by the detectives that this place was my best bet." She was expecting something else by the way she was looking at the office and jugging from her reflection in the glass she wasn't looking the best eaither.

_A typical reaction, we'll see how long this one shall last._

Alyssa yawned as she got herself some coffee. "Glad to see the police have some sense left. My sincere apologies if you were expecting more but I assume you didn't come all this way to give me lessons on office décor."

She still looks suspicious as she sat down. "Yes, everyone else told me to wait or just give up."

* * *

The young detective quickly adjusted her glasses and gave her full attention. "Now, start from the beginning and we shall see what can be done."

The woman frowned at that but she didn't complain. "Well, my name is Amber Mills. It's just me and my daughter Rebbecca. Now normally I don't try and pry into my girls business but she's been coming home later and later. After yesterday she just stopped."

_My money is either it's just a boy or she got pregnant._

The woman was practically crying at her seat as the information was being processed. Alyssa sighed as she finished her coffee.

"It sounds more like a rebellious thing. She's either got bad friends or met a boy she wanted to run away with."

The woman glared at that. "That's what the police said! Her friends have no idea what's wrong. It's like she just became a different person one day. I know it's hard for you to understand but my daughter is all I have left!"

_Now, why does this sound familiar? I'm sure there was something similar to this that popped up awhile back._

She ignored the Womans death glare and quickly went through her desk until she found the file she was looking for.

_As I thought, it's similar. The cases before always involved young to late teens. Those that managed to return are only a shadow of who they were. Best not to mention that to crying mom of the year over there._

"Are you even listening to me?!"

She quickly put the file away before the woman could get a chance to look or ask about it. "It's hard not to. Alright, I'll take your case."

"Just like that, but I thought..." The woman almost seemed shocked by how easy it was.

"I highly recommend you leave the heavy thinking to those your hiring. The truth is that none of us know what happened to your daughter. I can only promise the truth of the matter, nothing more."

She quickly got her coat as the woman calmed her crying.

"Your not what I expected but...your the only one who's doing anything. No one else is helping."

_That's because the rest of them want simple answers. What's real in this world is never quite so simple as most expect it to be._

"You can save the rest of your tears for actual news but I remend you clean up before you leave. Crying leaves little to the imagination."

She quickly left and found her old landlord waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was getting on in years but that was never his issue.

"May I help you?"

He chuckled. "I was just seeing if you didn't completely ruin that poor woman now."

_Here we have the best example of assumptions of the idiotic. What was he expecting me to do to the woman, eat her?_

She shrugged. "Nothing so barbaric. She's a client nothing more. You may see to it that she leaves the building uninterrupted."

He grabbed her arm as he walked past. "See that's your problem, you don't know when to stop. I don't even get why you do this work. You keep up the way you are going and your gonna die alone and no one is gonna miss you."

"Very astute of you. Still doesn't change what's true and needs to be done." She breaks from his grip and heads out.

_Besides, I'm not the type to change for other options. If no one likes the way I am it's fine by me. I've known since the beginning. No one is gonna care about my life but me. Now, let's see if I can pick up some of this missing girls trail._


	2. Crimson Haste

"Now explain it again but with less exposition to gossip."

It didn't take long to find one of the girl's friends. There was no issue to get them talking but the topics didn't even come close to the reason she was even there.

_I should have just talked to a teacher. It would have saved me the headache._

The teen scoffed. "As I was saying, it's not like Becca to miss school. That boy she met must be special."

Alyssa sighed. That wasn't in their first statement. Though something was still clearly off. "If it was just a boy, you wouldn't be talking to me."

_A perfect student finds her rebellious phase doesn't sit well. The teachers all painted a different story for this girl. It was like she just changed one day._

The teen looked down. "It was only supposed to be a joke. The rumor was that you can find your soul mate at club half-moon."

_That club is gonna open in a month. Still to get rumors in what's an abandoned warehouse._

She snapped out of her train of thought when a police car rolled up. Another girl was making a call on her cellphone so it was safe to say that someone called.

"I figured it was you when we got a call about a weird lady." A tall man with short black hair stepped out of the car. He was older than her and carried a bit of a scruff.

She sighed. "I cannot control what others think of me Ben and I am well within my right to ask questions on cases I work on."

_When did he get on random call detail anyway? He has way too much time on his hands for someone who just made detective._

He sighed as he waved for the teens to move on. "Yeah well, you do tend to butt heads when you go places."

She glared. "Was there a point to this or do you have something to charge me with detective chase?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think. That mother came back to yell at us that she had to hire someone to find her daughter when we couldn't do anything." He ran his hand through his hair in resignation.

_I'm starting to like that woman better now._

"I am well within my rights to look. " She crosses her arms and stares him down.

He sighs. "I know that but I'd rather you not wind up dead because of this one. At least have someone go with you."

_Must be a weird death count for his concern._

She quickly checks her phone, the girl's mother had texted about the police. It was a necessary part of the job to keep her number public but it can be troublesome.

"Yes, considering everyone who has worked with me quit I have no choice but to do this solo. Even you barley tolerate working with me."

"Because I have a job that has a lot of rules, plus my department doesn't get called unless there is a body. I have known you long enough to consider you a friend. I just don't want to investigate your murder next." He was trying hard to smile but It was failing.

_Always having to play the part of the hero. He is trying more than the idiots in his station._

She gave him a smile that was a bit unexpected. "Your concern is appreciated but I know my limits to what I can do alone. Besides, I'm looking into a missing girl as far as most are concerned. Would it help to promise to call if anything gets dicey?"

Ben just laughed and nodded.

_Despite what Mr. Chase thinks I am careful with my life. Time to check out that club then. Though I'm still thinking it's just a regular drug den._

* * *

The place barely looked like it was even ready to open next year let alone next month. Though there were signs of recent activity. Very few areas were clear of dust.

_This just seems a little too staged though. Almost like people want it to look abandoned. Still, I should back some pictures of the scene._

As she was taking photos there one of the hatches looked like it was just opened. Still, most of it was just coincidence that most would just write off.

_If a rumor came that someone could meet someone here then there has to be more._

As she walked towards the back something caught her eye. The entire floor seemed clean and the walls had some fresh paint. She went to chip off some of the paint and her eyes widened at the dark red stain under some of it.

"Now we find where the bodies started. Though the paint job could have been less of a giveaway."

She was about to take out her phone to document the wall when the wind got almost completely knocked out of her.

"Your not the type to be welcome here."

The voice was smooth but it almost seemed like it was coming from everywhere.

Alyssa grunted as she picked herself back up. "Well, no one told me there were rules to this rumor. You shouldn't falsely advertise like that."

The sound of growing echoed. Almost like she was taunting a beast.

"Quite now are you. I assume the other girls weren't then."

"So you are on the hunt then?" The voice sounded a lot closer in that moment.

She quickly turned around to great sharp red eyes and blinding pain in her stomach. It seems he shoved a sharp metal pipe through her back.

The man grinned as he pulled her into a whisper. "I'd rather hunt than be hunted. Too bad, you were pretty enough."

He quickly left as she fell to the floor. The force dislodged the metal only enough the metal enough that the blood came out in a steady flow.

_Shit, fuck. I don't have enough energy to get up, so dialing for help is a no go. Even if they came I'm gonna bleed to death before then._

As she came to a realization the tears started flowing from her eyes. It wasn't a situation that she was gonna walk away from. It happened so fast and without any reason.

_I guess the old man was right, I'm gonna die alone and no one is gonna care. I don't even understand the basics of what even provoked that._

As her vision started to blur a new figure appeared. The figure knelt and turned her over.

"Such a tragic fate for someone like you and without rime or reason. Such is the hasty actions of the young." The new voice sounded more like a man talking right in her mind.

_Tragic my ass, that was an outright fear response. I'm not the first body he's piled up._

The man laughed as though he could hear her thoughts. "Such a way your mind works. Grasping at facts even as you lie dying. It would be a shame to let that spark fizzle out."

_Like I have a choice. More questions arrive just at the end._

"There is a new path that will be opened to you. It will be worth your while." He gently lifted her and yanked the metal out of her.

"I know you'll seek me out. I shall see you then my dear."

A cold piercing sensation sank on her neck only to be replaced by a burning inferno at erupted around her entire body.

She screamed as she writhed on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. When the pain finally stopped it seemed to be replaced by a pang of hunger.

There was the sound of two people talking and a dull thudding coming from one of them. As she slowly got up and opened her eyes all she could see was the red color the other one looked.

It smelled amazing and she was so hungry.

A guttural growl erupted from her and just as she was about to lung forward the other one grabbed her wrist.

"Alyssa you need to stop!"

_That voice, I know it._

She quickly sank to the floor as she held onto her stomach. The hunger was still gnawing but that voice was familiar enough to give back the will to fight it.

The grip lessened as he was trying to get her to look at him. "You can talk to me so talk to me. Something that at least says it's still you."

She quickly opened her eyes and growled. "For fucks sake, I'm trying to concentrate bootlicker!"

_Something about him makes sense. I don't remember but I know him._

She could only laugh before passing out.


End file.
